With Eyes Wide Shut
by breathe-in-deep
Summary: "Você fechou os olhos, e percebeu que estava errado em uma de suas observações.  Você morreu afogado no azul."


Provavelmente a primeira coisa que você sentiu foi ter controle. Você abriu a fechou as mãos. Piscou os olhos. Ignorando a dor e todo o resto. Depois de passar mais de um ano com a mente de outra _coisa_, a sensação é ótima. Mas, pularemos essa parte. Não importa. Ou_importe_, afinal. Mas não é o principal. Voltaremos algumas horas atrás, quando a voz de _outra_pessoa sussurrava em tua cabeça palavras de desprezo. _"É isto o que você queria?"_ sussurrava. Seu cérebro, partido em dois. Na verdade, em quatro. E você ficava com a minoria. Ele, com três quartos de sua mente, dizia mais palavras de despreso. _"É isso?"_sussurrou. _"Você deu tudo por isso. Você deu sua felicidade por isso, estúpido heróizinho"._ Ele riu. _"Não é isso, certo? Mas foi por isso que você lutou"_. Mais gargalhadas. A cada sussurro, ele lhe puxava para baixo. Você não iria deixá-lo tomar o controle. Você começou isso, você iria terminar isso. É assim, que deve ser, certo?

Certo?

A inserteza: outra coisa que lhe fazia perder. A incerteza causa o medo. O medo causa a falha. A falha é o gancho que lhe puxa para o abismo. Sempre foi assim. O medo. O medo de morrer, o medo de perder. Por outro lado, o medo é o que faz você tentar voltar. Você não ia perder. Não ia perder tudo. O medo de perdê-_la_ o corrompia por dentro. Assim como ela lhe puxara da água, ela lhe puxaria do abismo. Não puxaria?, pensou. Não era este o trabalho que o destino soltou pela terra, e que ela segurou em seus braços? Aí volta a incerteza. Aliás, o destino. Você não gosta de chamar de _destino._Não existe destino. Mas você nunca concordara também que você faz o seu próprio destino. Os outros fazem o seu destino. Como as pessoas não conseguem ver que suas vidas não estão em suas mãos, estão nas mãos das outras 5 bilhões de pessoas do mundo que lhe enganam, levantam, puxam para baixo, arrancam-lhes os braços e depois os costuram de volta, como se nada tivesse acontecido? Decididamente, a palavra não é _destino._Você chama isso de _manipulação._Até a própria morte. As parcas cuidam do seu fio, e quando estiverem cansadas de guardá-lo no armário, simplesmente o cortam e jogam fora. Você não decide nem quando você quer morrer. _"Ou decide?"_, pensou. Você _acha_que só dá um empurrãozinho. _Acha._Você poderia dizer que a incerteza era seu ponto fraco, se não houvesse uma outra coisinha que iremos citar mais adiante.

Voltando ao ponto inicial, ficar possuído claramente não deve estar na lista de _10 coisas para se fazer antes de morrer_das pessoas_._Se alguma delas lhe falasse algo assim, você diria algo como _"Vá tomar algo como uma coca-cola, vá à praia para catar conchinhas, volte, tome um banho com água gelada ( ou quente, se preferir ) e depois volte. Acho que você já esqueceu a parte da possessão._Agora, voltemos a falar de você. A segunda parte que você fez, e disso você tem certeza, foi olhar em volta. Você estranhou não ver seus olhos azuis o espiando de cima. Afinal, fora ela que o fez voltar. Tudo bem. Algum esforço de Annabeth, uma ajudinha de Percy e um empurrãozinho de sua mãe. Talvez. Mas o que realmente lhe fez voltar remete a algumas horas atrás. Talvez seria melhor contar a história do começo, para não ficar voltando toda hora. Mas precisamos ter calma. Já já chegamos no final. Um pouco de paciência.

Você (ou melhor, ele) estava caminhando enquanto apreciava uma pequena destruição lá, alguma porção de sangue cá. Um sorriso mínimo lhe veio aos lábios. Não algo como _"É isso mesmo o que eu queria"._Não que ele não quisesse isso. Mas não foi o jeito que ele sorriu. Foi mais como _"Há, eu sou demais"._Afinal, quem mais destruiria uma cidade assim? Permitiu-se sorrir um pouco mais. Agora os deuses iriam pagar por tudo o que já fizeram. _"Não vão?",_gargalhou. Então, ironicamente, ela passou ao seu lado. Justamente ela, dentre 6 bilhões de pessoas. Isso o fez pensar, no momento, que, talvez, você não seja assim _tão_azarado. Naturalmente, ela não pensou assim. Em um dia mau, ou em um dia comum, naturalmente, ele teria a feito em pedaços. Mas era um dia _especial._Ela estava coberta de sangue, que, provavelmente, não a pertencia. Ele sorriu novamente, mas dessa vez como _"Que bom ver você"_. Depois se aproximou e sussurrou:

_ -_Então. Lindo dia, não acha? - gargalhou. Thalia se virou, sobressaltada. Ele piscou e riu.

- Ah, sim. Eu ouvi bastante coisas sobre você. E, bem, posso de dizer que a maioria não era ruim.

Ela o encarou, como se se recusasse a acreditar que você havia se tornado aquilo. Depois se virou e disse numa voz quebrada:

- Volte para o tartáro.

Cronos riu.

- Vejo que não mudou nada, docinho.

Ela se virou novamente, e seus olhos estavam cheios de lágrimas. Você costumava pensar constantemente nisto, desde o incidente há dois anos atrás. Você não soube - e nunca iria saber - por que, mas ocorreu uma recaída. Cronos levou a mão até a testa e, para disfarçar, colocou uma porção de cabelo atrás da orelha. O movimento não passou despercebido, e você pode ver o modo como seus olhos brilharam de esperança. Você sabia, com absoluta certeza, que não veria isso acontecer nunca mais. Depois de permanecer um segundo em silêncio, Cronos riu novamente.

- Pobrezinha. - disse. Um sorriso malicioso passou por seus lábios. - Eu realmente sinto_ muito_por você. - suspirou. - Isso realmente parte meu coração. - gargalhou.

Ela estava prestes a chorar. Ela o olhou, e você via refletido em seus olhos outra pessoa. Não, este não era o Luke. Não o Luke que você já foi. Seu sorriso parecia estar embalado em plástico, e seus olhos dourados e brilhantes não brilhavam refletidos nos olhos azuis. Seu cabelo, agora cuidadosamente arrumado e posto no lugar com uma grande quantidade de gel, não era o mesmo. Você não se via refletido. A risada parou. Por um segundo.

- T... - você disse. Pela primeira vez em uma grande quantidade de tempo, você ouviu sua própria voz. Uma lágrima escorreu pelo rosto de Thalia, que tapou a face com as mãos. Então, novamente, ele riu.

- Luke... - Thalia disse, a voz embarganhada. - Eu sei que você está aí. Por favor...

- Docinho - disse Cronos, com um sorriso de deboche no rosto. - Já se passaram dez anos desde que você morreu. Há dois anos, você voltou. Provavelmente não te contaram todas as novidades. Ou talvez você ainda não as tenha aceitado. - ele riu. - O Luke já se foi há tempos. Ele não vai voltar. Você acha que o conhece melhor do que eu, mas, me desculpe por lembrá-la, quem está dentro da cabeça dele agora mesmo?

Ela o olhou com pena. Fechou os olhos e respirou fundo. Quando os abriu, estava com o olhar firme.

- Luke - ela disse. - Eu _sei_que você está aí, em algum lugar. E eu sei que você está tentando voltar. - ela respirou fundo mais uma vez. Deixou uma lágrima solitária correr por seu rosto mais uma vez. - Aconteça o que acontecer, não pare de tentar. Acabe com o olhos-dourados. Você consegue. E... - pausa. - Se eu não estiver presente quando isso acontecer, eu só queria que você soubesse que eu te amo. E que eu não vou te abandonar. Então... faça a coisa certa. Eu estou implorando. Por favor. Eu acredito em você. - ela se virou e foi embora, enquanto ele exibia o sorriso sarcástico de sempre.

Voltamos ao início novamente. Seus olhos procuravam pelos olhos azuis, que não estavam presentes. Você suspirou. Um par de olhos verdes, um par de olhos castanhos e um par de olhos cinzentos. Nada azul. Você tentou conter a tristeza. Você morreria, e não morreria olhando o azul. Seu último pedido foi dirigido ao garoto dos olhos verdes. Você pediu a ele que não deixasse isso acontecer novamente. Você não permitiria que ninguém passasse pelo mesmo que você passou. Você não deixaria ninguém fazer suas escolhas. Você o pediu para prometer. Ele prometeu. Você fechou os olhos, e percebeu que estava errado em uma de suas observações.

Você morreu afogado no azul.

_I miss you __  
><em>_Baby close your eyes __  
><em>_Let's meet __  
><em>_In our dreams tonight_


End file.
